The Prophecy of the Prodigy
by Princess Of God 4 Ever
Summary: Harry Potter is a prodigy in every single way. He is smart,powerful, and is mysterious. Harry has more to him that meets the eye. Follow his journey through Hogwarts and learn the secrets that no one ever knew. This is an Au.
1. Prologue

The Prophecy of the Prodigy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the original books, even if I wish I did. I am not a blonde, rich, or British which describes the lovely J.K Rowling. I do own all the characters that are unfamiliar because I created them to fit in the plot of this story. This disclaimer is for all the chapter of this story.**

* * *

Prologue

In the hours leading to the Potters death many things happened, some that were yet to come and other that would change the outcome of the young hero.

Vernon and Dudley were on their way home from the toy story where he brought his little boy a toy. He turned around to see his son with a smile on his face when a truck hit them out of nowhere. Silence suddenly hit the air in Surrey as it happened. The police got notified and the ambulance came but it was too late, little Dudley was gone and Vernon was in despair.

* * *

Later that night, in Hog's Head near Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was interviewing Sybil Trelawney for the divination spot at Hogwarts.

Unknowing that his conversation would be listened to by Severus Snape, a death eater and one of Voldemort's loyal followers.

Sybil was talking with Albus when a prophecy hit her as she said,"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"Severus had only heard the first part of the prophecy before the owner had thrown him out.

He then, apparated himself to the side of his master. He got down on his knees and kissed the hems of Voldemort's robes as he murmured, "My Lord". Voldemort told him to rise and he then told him exactly what he heard.

The Dark Lord then knew in that moment that it was the Potter's son that would be his downfall. He called upon Wormtail the Secret keeper of the Potter's so he could storm their house and kill their son.

* * *

When they arrived James fought him before he said those two word that brought his death as he made his way to the nursery. Lily begged for the life of her son before she too ended up dead. He then turned to the boy and said, "Avada Kedavra," yet some unknown force repelled the curse and it hit him instead killing his body and forcing his soul to be weakened. This happened as another prophecy was being made miles away.

* * *

Sybil was walking into her house as she was forced to speak the words of yet another prophecy, this one states, _"Child of the lion and the snakes….. **Will face many challenges and learned from mistakes, He will unite houses four, He will learn so much more.… The child of charms and potions, In the end will win …The prodigy child will make a change, He is the child of lion and snake…"**_, no one heard the prophecy as it lies hidden in the hall of prophecies until it was to be read by the owner in many years to come.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

_**Dear Reader, **_

_**Here is chapter one. I hope you like it. **_  
_**If you do please leave a review, it does have to be long just a few words would be nice.**_

_**~Princess Of God**_

* * *

**Chapter One: _A new beginning_**

Harry laid in his crib and fell asleep as he cried for his mother to hold him. Memories of his parents flashing through his mind as he dreams, unaware of the half giant coming into his room.

He woke up as he felt the unknown touch and smelt the smell of someone he didn't know. Hagrid took Harry to the magical bike that he had borrowed from Sirius to transport his godson to his Aunt's house. When they arrived Harry was transferred to Albus' arms.

Minerva had to ask if this was the right place for Harry. Albus replied that it was indeed the safest place for him with the blood wards, that as long as he called it home, no death eater or any wizard for better part can reach him. Albus placed baby Harry in a basket containing a note for Petunia to read in the morning as she finds Harry.

* * *

Later that night, somewhere in London, Sirius Black best friend of James searched for the man he once called a friend, Peter Pettigrew. But he nothing more than an murderous traitor.

He knew that his true friend had died not that long ago, but he had to confront his new found enemy. He searched and searched until he found him standing no more than a couple feet away, yet for some unknown reason Peter saw him first and started to yell at him for the betrayal of the Potters.

Sirius started laughing, for how could he ever let his best friend, the one he called his brother die. Peter then started casting spells, which Sirius deflected, as Peter transformed into a rat leaving behind one of his fingers.

This made him laugh more, unaware of the twelve dead citizens laying not that far, because Peter proved himself to be a coward and that he truly was a rat in every way possible.

Next thing he knew, Sirius was being carried to Azkaban for the charges he did not commit.

* * *

At 4 Privet Drive, around six in the morning, Petunia woke up dragging herself out of bed and outside. Ever since her son's death, a couple days ago, she has wished for a second chance. For she herself cannot have any more children.

As she opened the door, she sees a sight that shocks her. There lying in her doorway, was a tiny baby with silky black hair. As the baby opened his eyes, she instantly knew that her sister had died and that this was her nephew Harry. She reached down and picked up the basket to carry him inside.

She slowly picked up Harry and allowed herself to cry for the loss of her beloved sister, Lily. That is how Vernon found Petunia, crying while holding a little baby boy. He walked over to her and just held her.

* * *

Later that day, Vernon and Petunia sat down to discuss what to do about Harry. They read the note that he came with and in that moment they knew that they would keep him.

This was their second chance at being parents. Petunia had to tell Vernon that Harry was a wizard, but he didn't care. This was to be the child he would care for until he left for his own family.

He vowed that day, that no harm would fall against this child from this day on. Petunia took the baby Harry up to Dudley's old room and feed him and loved him; just like she would have loved her own child.

This was the only chance she had to hold onto Lily and raise a child in remembrance of her beloved son. This was their new beginning at being a family again.

* * *

Severus walked into the house of the Potter in Godric Hollows. He could see James body lying near the door but, he just walked on by.

As he spots Lily he stops, dead in his tracks. He slowly picks her up, allowing himself for the first time in many years to just cry. For this was the love of his life and all he wanted was for her to come back to him.

In that single moment he promises Lily that he will watch over her son and to never judge him until the day he dies. He lays Lily back on the ground and makes his way to Dumbledore.

As he walks into the room pf the headmasters' he says, "Dumbledore, I have lost the only thing I love more than life and I can't continue my life this way. I have taken the mark, which caused me the life of Lily. I would like to be a spy for the Light. So mote it be."

Dumbledore replied, "It is good that you have seen the errors of your ways. If you will, I shall allow you a position as a potions professor and a spy. From this day on, you will be a loyal member of the Order of Phoenix. So mote it be."

* * *

The power of Light magic and vows flowed through the air. In that moment, little Harry Potter wakes up to the sudden burst of pure magic being called to him.

This pure magic caused all the blocks on his magic and power to be unblocked and increased all of his natural abilities. This was all oblivious to those around him.

* * *

In this single day, people all around England celebrated a new beginning at life. Vows and promises were being made and new things were coming to past.

For on this day, a foe was gone for the time being, and a hero came to save the day. New beginnings came to those who felt that they didn't deserve one anyways.

* * *

_**Please review for this is my first story and I am not sure on what you think. **_

_**The only way I can know is if you take the time and review your thoughts. **_

_**I hope you liked it,**_

_**~Princess Of God**_


	3. Author Note

**Sorry, for taking so long.**

** School, homework and ap classes, and quarters ending and starting.**

**There will be an update real soon. **

******I promise. **

**I am currently writing the next chapter, so be on the look out.**

**If you are looking for anything you would like to see please leave a review with your opinion. **

**I would really like that.**

_**~Princess**_


	4. Chapter 2: Changes Since

**Dear reader (Yes that is you!),**

**I send my dearest apologizes for taking so long but, have had a lot of work in class with the end of the quarter and the beginning of yet another one here. **

**There was also an lack of inspiration going on as well. It seems that my muse left me for some time.**

** So please send in those reviews and there might be some quicker updates in the future.**

**I would like to thank each and everyone one of you that has either followed or has added this to their favorites. The really means a lot to me, being a fist time Fanfic writer.**

**I would like to say sorry for any mistakes you might find in my grammar.**

**But otherwise, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and leave a reply or comment in the reviews.**

**Your Author,**

_**~Princess of God **_

* * *

**Chapter 2: _Changes Since_**

Everything changed since that Halloween night in Godric's Hollow.

People started to see life, not out of fear, but what it should have been, hope.

They started to really live their lives, doing things that they have dreamed of doing.

Taking chances and not worrying about absolutely anything.

They finally felt that for the first time in many, many years, they could have a carefree life.

* * *

Harry's life had changed drastically since that day. He lost his family, yet gained another.

When that pure light magic hit him on that November day, all the magic he had that was blocked either by himself or someone else was unblocked.

So now, his many talents could be used. Yet, there more than just unblocking being done.

The magic had enhanced his senses and his brain capacity, making it that so he had an photographic memory and he could understand any he ever heard or read. It also made it that he could recognize sounds and smells, even if it was unfamiliar to him.

Those were only some of the special powers he seemed to have. The others are still dormant, waiting for the right time to activate themselves.

To anyone who looked at Harry, all they would see would be an average kid, but there was some much more than what meets the eye, even to a wizard. Harry was special in all the best ways there are.

* * *

In December, Petunia was sitting in Harry's room, reading him his favorite book, when he did the started to read it himself.

What was even more shocking was that these were his first words. She just sat there with an expression that would cause you to believe that she was panicking or something.

She slowly sat he nephew down on the ground, so she could go and grab her husband and show him this phenomenon. She found him in the kitchen, drink a cup of coffee when she said," Vernon, come with me Harry is reading a book all by himself in his room. You just have to see it, to believe it."

Not knowing what to say, he decided to just follow her to find out what all the fuss was about. To say what he saw was shocking would be an understatement. For a moment to was just standing there with his mouth wide out in a little 'o', wonder what was really going on.

For in the middle of the floor sat his little green-eyed nephew reading this fifteen page children book all by himself, and what was even more mind blowing was that he had no problem what so ever reading it. This made you wonder if he really understood what it was he was reading or if he was just repeating the words he had heard once before.

Either way, this was just amazing, outstanding really. Vernon turned to his wife and said in a quite voice so he wouldn't interrupt Harry,"Has he ever done this before or is this the first time." But it was not Petunia that answered but, Harry which replied," Yes."

It did not explain a lot , but still for the fact that he had answered the question proved the point that he did comprehend the words in which they spoke.

* * *

From that day, it seemed that a lot of weird, unexplained things happened with Harry, but nothing was ever bad. But those somethings that happened made Harry, Harry.

For the fist time in forever, everything they once thought to be normal, seemed not, and everything amazing and magically was.

You would never thing that after Dudley's death that Vernon or Petunia would be able to love again,but some how little Harry seemed to do just that give them back the love they thought they lost.

Harry seemed to be getting smarter and smarter, which is funny because he can speak and not just in one language, yet he can walk as of this moment.

But every day seemed to be an new adventure in the life on young Harry.

* * *

At Hogwarts every day was a struggle to live for Severus. It almost seemed that these dunderheads were trying to get him to quit.

They were constantly blowing up their cauldrons and he didn't know if it was because they really have absolutely no talent for the science of potions, or they were doing this on purpose.

Watching these classes made him wonder if the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin were this bad while he was still at Hogwarts. For It seemed that theses two houses couldn't be in the same room for more than 5 minutes tops with out a rude insult or comment being said. Yet his Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw classes went on without a single issues.

It was during these classes that he really had time to think about everything that has happened in his life. To the fist time he meet Lily, to day they stated dating, to the moment she left him, and so many more.

This was what made him regret every joining Voldemort for it took away his Lily and any chance he felt at finally having that perfect little family that he had always wanted.

Day after day, he wished for a chance to turn back the time, but for now all he could do is live on and cry.

* * *

_**What do you think on chapter two?**_

_**I want your honest opinion no matter what it is.**_

_**Please, review.**_

_**~Princess**_


End file.
